Stare
by MissDoeEyes
Summary: Thirty times he was bewitched. One-shots and stolen moments centering on Alice and Oz. Name changed from Masks.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pandora Hearts. It belongs to the wonderful creator, Jun Mochizuki. If I owned it, Oz/Alice and Sharon/Break would've become canon a veeerry long time ago.

Author's note: Hello and thank you for choosing to read "Masks". I have never done a PH fanfic, but I'm really excited. Hopefully, Alice, Oz and Gil aren't too OOC. Anyway, these are one-shots obviously that are Alice and Oz centered. Some will be AU and some not. Well, hope you enjoy. ^_^

**Drabble one: Hold My Hand.**

"Tsk, where are those fools? I thought they were right behind me," grumbled Alice, trying in a feeble attempt to cover herself from the falling rain with her arms over her head as the people around her ran for shelter.

Three hours ago…

"Oz, would you like to accompany me to the market today? It seems like a rather nice day," said Gil, as he entered the living room of his apartment, a slight smile on his face. Oz, who was barely reading a book, put it down with had a rather excited look on his face.

"Sure, I would love to! I was tired of reading anyway."

A pleased look appeared on Gil's pale face.

"Great, we'll leave in five minutes or so."

"I'm coming too," an annoyed, female voice called. Both men looked toward the kitchen table, where Alice was quietly eating meat, a scowl on her cute face. Gil's golden eyes glowered towards the female chain. She wouldn't dare….

Oz smiled at Alice, oblivious of Gil's glare towards the girl, but Alice didn't notice the glare. Her attention was focused on Oz and his warm smile. She couldn't help but notice how his emerald eyes would almost _sparkle _when he smiled or how the sun shone on his blonde hair. He was the picture of the sun. It was so bright and beautiful. She looked away; her heart, much to her confusion, was hammering against her anxiously.

_Why does my heart hurt when I think of Oz?_

"Sure Alice! We would love for you to come along, wouldn't we Gil?" Oz asked innocently.

Gil turned to Oz, an almost guilty look on his face.

"O-of course we would _love_ for _her_ to come." His eye twitched as though saying that was like eating peanut butter and jelly with pickles. Alice smirked. She won this round.

Oz got up from his spot on the couch.

"Well, let's get going. I want to spend as much time as I can outside today. Who knows when we'll get another day like this?" With that, he sped out the door, almost before his companions could blink.

"Stupid rabbit," Gil said, irritated and trailing after Oz.

"Stupid seaweed head," Alice countered back, mimicking his tone and keeping in step with Gil.

"Wow, there sure are a lot of people today," Oz commented, surveying the crowded market.

Stalls of colorful fruits, flowers, vegetables and fabrics all blended in together in a relaxing bouquet of colors. While the adults were intent on shopping, children ran from stand to stand, seeking out treats and treasures. Most of the elderly sat on the benches, watching the latter. Greedy animals such as crows and squirrels, scampered around trying to find something of value on the ground.

"Oz, you better stay close to me," Gil warned, his eyes darting around, as though he expected a random psychopath to jump from a tree, grab Oz and run. Alice glared daggers at Gil's back. How dare this man order _her_ manservant around like this! Completely unacceptable! Did he think she was incapable of protecting Oz? Heck, Alice knew, if not for that seal, she could beat Gil up in two _seconds_flat!

Oz chuckled.

"Gil, don't worry. I'll be fine, as long as I have you and Alice here with me."

**Thump. Thump**_;_ went Alice's heart.

_Darn it. My heart is doing somersaults again. _Alice's fists clenching involuntarily.

Oz looked behind him, to check on Alice (to make sure she didn't get lost within the crowd. Plus, she was pretty quiet), his eyes softened in concern at seeing her half annoyed and somewhat confused features.

"Alice? You okay?"

Her violet eyes darted to meet his.

"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I?" She snapped.

"I am responsible for your well being. I am your manservant, aren't I?" He soothed.

The feeling of guilt swelled up inside of Alice.

"Yeah, you are," she muttered.

Oz smiled.

"Good."

There was that smile again. The one that made the heat rush to her face. How annoying.

Desperate for a distraction, her eyes found a stall that sold beef jerky.

"Look!" She pointed to the said stall, "Let's get a snack!" She said excitably. Both men looked towards the place where Alice was pointing to with a confused looks (The place was too crowded to see properly as to where she was pointing to. It must be a chain thing to be able to see really well.)

She turned to Gil.

"Hey Seaweed head, get your wallet ready." She smirked.

An angry shade of red appeared on Gil's face (contrasting greatly with his dark mop of hair and the pale features), as he glared at her.

"You-"

"I'll meet you guys over there." Before the two could stop her, she darted through the crowd.

"…I guess we're going to have to look for her again," Oz said, calmly with a sigh.

As soon as Alice reached the stall, she looked behind her, only to find that Oz or Seaweed head nowhere to be seen.

"Oz? Gil? Where are you guys?" She called out, but her voice drowned in the river of the other voices. She sat on a nearby crate, her leg crossed over the other and she crossed her arms, a look of frustration on her face. Alice examined her immediate area, hoping to find either one of them. Then, as if Mother Nature had something personally against her, the rain started to fall. People immediately started to pack away their belongings and run for shelter.

"Tsk, where are those fools? I thought they were right behind me," grumbled Alice, trying in a feeble attempt to cover herself from the falling rain with her arms covering her head. She felt her temper rise, as her long brown hair was quickly dampening, along with her red jacket, which was now providing little protection from the elements.

Despite the urge to run for shelter or to find either seaweed head or Oz, she stayed put. Even though that if it meant getting drenched. So, she found a stack of crates nearby and climbed to the top, making her appear more noticeable.

_At least, it's easier to see when those two fools are coming for me._ Alice thought.

She drew her knees to her chest rested her head there.

_But, it was kinda my fault. I did run too fast for them to catch up. And, there was that large crowd. It would be impossible for them to keep up with me. And, all of this happened because I didn't want Oz to see my face. I always act, before I think things through. Because of that, now I'm really am by myself again .I hate being alone. It reminds me of being in the Abyss. Being in there, it was too quiet and lonely. I now hold a fear of being lonely, _Alice thought, miserably_. _

"Hey, stupid rabbit, where the hell are you?" A voice called out, annoyed, but Alice didn't hear, because the rain fell harder.

"Alice! Where are you?" Another voice in the distance cried, this time, Alice heard it and lifted her head up in time to see Oz running towards her, a pink umbrella in hand.

"Alice! There you are! We were looking everywhere for you." He looked at her, looking for any injuries of any sort. Alice raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I can take care of myself," Alice said, dully.

Oz rubbed the back of his head, in a sheepish gesture.

"We were trying to follow you, but we lost you in the crowd. Gil and I started to look for you when the rain started," he paused chuckling, "you should've seen me, Gil and the salesman who sold umbrellas. It was…something."

Alice tilted her head to the side, in curiosity.

"What happened?"

"Well," Oz started, but was interrupted by a very wet and irritated Gil as he stalked past Oz and stood in front of Alice.

"Where the hell were you?" he gritted out as his eyes were ablaze with anger, "because of you, we've been running around and getting soaked while looking for you!"

Alice glared back at Gil.

"I told you where I was going, didn't I?"She argued.

"Yeah," he shot back, "but you pointed at the said stand for a _second_, before running away like a bat out of hell!"

"And," Gil continued now on a rant, "I tried to persuade Oz to take cover, but _no_! He just _had _to find you!"

Thirty minutes ago…

_Oz and Gil were walking…or really, squeezing their way through the crowd to try and find Alice. So far, they had no idea where she was. _

"_Stupid rabbit," Gil growled angrily, "When I see her again, I'm going to give her a piece of my mind!" _

_Oz, not knowing what to say, just chuckled nervously and secretly hoped for the best for Alice's sake._

_It was then Oz noticed that it was starting to rain. _

"_Oh shit!" Oz cursed loudly, which resulted in a nearby woman gasping in horror and quickly stalking off muttering about children these days. _

"_What?" Gil asked._

"_It's starting to rain."_

_Gil had a scowl on his face._

"_Gil, we should look around for Alice," Oz said, as he was looking around for her. _

"_Oz," Gil started, "what we should worry about finding shelter. The rabbit can take care of herself."_

_Oz immediately stopped in his tracks, an almost fearful look on his face._

"_We can't! We have to find Alice first!" He argued, as he started walking again this time his pace was now hasty. Gil exhaled aggravated as he now was trying to keep up with Oz._

"_Oz," Gil started trying to sound reasonably calm, "Again, that girl is more than capable to of taking care of-" _

"_I know that," Oz interrupted, looking thoughtful, "but I know that Alice is scared of being alone."_

_Gil only sighed as Oz kept walking and even started to move his head back and forth wildly as he was looking for Alice. _

_Oz then noticed an umbrella stand. An idea was already formed in his head. _

"_Gil, look! There's an umbrella stand! We should buy an umbrella for Alice," Oz said, already dragging Gil over there. _

"_Hey, Oz! Wait a moment!"_

_Oz didn't pay attention to Gil and turned his attention to the salesman, who was putting away his goods._

"_Hello sir," Oz said brightly, "we would like to buy am umbrella from you please!" _

_The salesman grimaced at the two odd men. One was dark and looked to be twenty-four; while the other one was blond and appeared to be fifteen at least. The salesman was not in a good mood, due to the surprising weather event._

"_Look fellas," the salesman began rudely, "I just packed away my umbrellas and I'm not going to open them just for you!"_

"_Please," Oz pleaded, "It's for my friend Alice and-" _

"_What did I just say to you?" The salesman barked, "No means no! Now, get-"_

"_Are you sure want to finish that sentence?" Gil asked darkly._

_The salesman visibly swallowed. _

"_Look pal," Gil began infuriated with the whole situation, "It's cold and wet and my friend insists on getting an umbrella."_

"_B-b-but-"_

"_Are you going to sell us the umbrella or not? Because I suggest you do so." _

_The salesman instantly blanched. He kept glancing between Gil and towards the now sealed crates and could sense his determination._

"_You know what? Fine!" The salesman exclaimed angrily, opening the crates of umbrellas. The man grabbed a random box of umbrella and opened it up. He randomly picked a pink umbrella and pushed it into Oz's waiting arms. _

"_There you go! I hope you're happy. Now, get out of here before I call the police," the man huffed. Oz smiled as Gil fished out his wallet from his black trench coat and practically shoved several dollar bills into the man's hands. Oz turned around to face the opposite direction. _

"_C'mon Gil, let's go find Alice." Oz side glanced to look at the man and walked away, his friend following close behind. _

Throughout the story, Alice's face stayed a perfect blank, but on the inside, unfamiliar warmth spread through her body that gave a feeling of elation and relief as she came to the realization that the two really did care for her.

"C'mon Alice, take my hand. We should go home," Oz said softly, holding out his hand. Alice stared at it. A feeling of nostalgia came over her.

"_Alice, what are you doing sitting in the rain?" _Suddenly, Alice wasn't with Oz anymore. She with an older man, who was at least in his early to late twenties, with long hair the color of sunshine and wore a waistcoat that was the color of green, white breeches and black shoes. For some reason, she couldn't see his face very well. She figured it was because it was so dark, cold and wet. The only thing she saw was a smile etched on his kind face. _"You'll catch your death!" The man exclaimed almost dramatically. Alice stared at this odd, yet familiar man. It was strange. She felt as if she knew this man. Alice opened her mouth to ask him if they had met before, but he out stretched his gloved hand._

"_Come on Alice. Let's go home." _

_Home, for her, it was a truly weird word. Did she have a home? Alice doubted it. She couldn't, for the sake of her life, remember if there was a place where she truly felt welcomed. Sure, there was the Reinsworth manor, but she was there because Oz was needed there for protection. Alice's thought was brought back to the man standing in front of her shook his hand slightly, motioning for her own hand. Alice subtly glanced back and forth between his hand and hers. Alice hesitated, before slowly lifting her hand to meet his. _

"Alice?" Oz asked concerned, still holding his hand out.

Before she realized what she was doing, Alice stuck out her hand slowly towards his and then her hand retreated a little, before Oz's hand went further to grab hers confidently.

"I could get used to this," Oz said smiling. Alice smirked.

"Don't get too used to it."

-Fin-


End file.
